Réunion de famille
by Laurart
Summary: La famille Gilbert est invitée à la Réunion de Famille annuelle. Elena redoute de revoir Kayla, sa cousine parfaite et sa rivale. Entre complexe de chignon et de petit ami parfait; et si Elena invitait Damon à jouer le petit ami parfait?
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **Première fiction sur The Vampire Diaries qui m'a été inspiré d'une autre fiction Anglaise écrite par Callienndavis. J'ai tout réarangé à ma manière pour qu'elle devienne la plus complete possible et palpitante.  
Ce n'est qu'un début... je prévois de grandes choses pour la suite! :)

Elena était assise au salon en train de lire un livre d'à peux près 400 pages sur les relations hommes femmes. Un des nombreux livres dont elle avait hérité de la collection de sa mère. Il était dans les alentours de 17h, les cours étaient terminés, elles allaient enfin pouvoir se relaxer et se reposer après tout ce qui s'était passé dernièrement. Stefan et elle avaient rompu il y a avait de cela à peine 2 semaines. La douleur était encore assez grande. Stefan était partis pour quelques semaines loin d'elle pour se recentrer sur lui-même et essayer d'arrêter son addiction au sang humain qu'il avait repris, et ne pouvait pas contrôler. Son humeur avait changer, son attitude, ses gestes… tout était devenus différent, loin du bien être des premiers mois.  
Damon l'avait aidé, il avait été là pour la protéger de lui et il lui avait monter une vrai part de son humanité qu'il s'était donné tant de mal à cacher. Elle était d'ailleurs souvent troublée par cette part en lui, et elle ne voulait pas s'avouer jusqu'où cette nouvelle personne l'atteignait au plus profond d'elle-même. Tout comme Damon. En 2 semaines ils continuaient néanmoins à se revoir.

Mais à ce moment précis. Tout ce qu'il l'intéressait se résumer à oublier ces derniers mois et profiter de la tranquillité retrouvée.

Elle entendit Jenna rentrer dans la maison et se leva pour aller la rejoindre. Cette dernière venait de prendre le courrier et semblait lire l'une d'entre elles.

« Ah te voilà Elena. On viens de recevoir une lettre de Agnyes. »

« Tante Any ? Celle qui habite à Nashville et qui est riche comme crésuse?» demanda Elena étonnée de son apparition soudaine dans le courrier.

« Oui. Elle nous invite à sa « semaine famille » qu'elle fait chaque début d'été tu sais. » dit elle en tendant l'invitation à Elena.

**Réunion de Famille**

Comme chaque année, je vous invite, Jenna Elena et Jeremy a venir passer 1 semaine dans notre villa de Nashville pour notre réunion de famille annuelle.

Du 30 Juin au 6 Juillet 2010.

En attendant votre réponse affirmative avec la plus grande joie.

A la Maison de la famille Paxton  
220 jumple bld, Nahville Tenessee

« Et on y va » lança Jenna sans laisser le temps à Elena de finir de lire.

« Quoi ? » s'enquit aussitôt Elena en jetant la carte sur la table et choquée.

« On y est pas allé l'année dernière alors on va y aller cette année ! Sinon ils vont croire qu'on a disparu de la circulation!»

«Je vois... Super… » murmura Elena d'un ton ironique.

Elena se leva brusquement de sa chaise et soupira lourdement. Cette réunion de famille voulait tout simplement dire : faire face à la famille entière, se forcer à sourire, mais surtout: affronter Kayla Paxton. Sa cousine, ou plus simplement, la concurrente et ennemie N°1 d'Elena. Kayla ayant le même age qu'Elena, prenait l'habitude de se vanter de sa popularité au lycée et particulièrement au près des garçons ne ratant pas une occasion de ramener son petit ami super sexy à l'évènement. Kaylee formait avec les quelques cousines d'Elena du coté de sa mère une bande de copine aux allures et attitudes identiques.  
Il y a 2 ans, Elena avait ramener Matt, et en moins d'une semaine, Kayla avait pratiquement réussi à l'embrasser, en plus de son petit ami qui lui, faisant craquer toutes les femmes présentes.  
De plus, cette année elle n'avait plus personne à emmener. Stefan aurait été un bon petit ami pour cet évênement, bien qu'un peu timide mais leur rupture rendait la visite juste insoutenable. Elle voyait déjà les moqueris et rabaissement de Miss Kayla à l'horizon. « Tes jeans et tee shirt ont fait office de répulsifs pour les garçons cette année ? » ou « Mes rouges à lèvres sont exclusivement fait de pigments trouvé à Madagascar.» ou encore « Mon dieu les chemises sur Tee shirt chez les garçons font tellement 90's. Tu devrais dire à ton copain de revenir dans les années 2000. »  
Bref, sa cousine Kayla représentait l'archétype parfait de la jolie fille à papa à qui tout lui réussit. Le cauchemar d'Elena…

L'humeur d'Elena ne s'était pas améliorée au fil de la soirée. Jenna avait essayé de dédramatiser en ventant les aspects positifs de la piscine à volonté et la bonne bouffe mais l'idée de revoir Kayla et ses cousines dans 4 jours faisait un trop lourd point négatif.

Elle monta dans sa chambre et se remit à lire le livre qu'elle lisait plutôt, avant qu'elle n'entende un bruit sur le carreau. Se tenait derrière, Damon attendant que qu'elle lui ouvre. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se leva pour débloquer la fenêtre puis revint se coucher. Damon ouvrit la fenêtre et entra dans sa chambre. Il était venu la voir 3 ou 4 fois depuis le départ de Stefan, à des heures très tardives pour l'ambeter comme à son habitude. Néanmoins, il avait bien changé depuis quelques temps. Il n'était plus ce même homme égocentrique et méchant, il réussissait maintenant à écouter les gens et se montrer un temps soit peu fer-plait. Ce bon coté dérangeait en un sens Elena, il transperçait en elle une sensibilité qu'elle n'aurait jamais oser lui dévouer...

Il avança dans la chambre comme s'il était chez lui, allant pour s'assoir dans le fauteuil à coté du lit. Au passage, il attrapa un soutien gorge rouge en dentelle posé sur la chaise du bureau d'Elena et le fit tourner autour de son doit en marchant.

« Me préparerai tu un lap dance personnel ? Comme c'est gentil à toi ! Enfin tu as compris le but de toutes mes visites ! » dit-il sur un air digne de lui.

Elena releva la tête de son livre, s'assit sur son lit et le regarda d'un air blasé.

« Il me peine de te dire que… je ne pense pas ! »

« Allez, juste pour moi ! Je serai gros puant et moche je comprendrais, mais franchement ... Moi ! Le célibataire le plus sexy de Mystic Falls, tu peux pas refuser voyons » dit il comme si l'évidence était telle que s'en tait ridicule de le dire.

Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux. Il est vrai que Damon avait cet attrait physique qui lui permettait d'attirer à peu près toutes les filles de la ville. Il avait une répartie à en faire rougir plus d'un, une culture générale de 165 ans, un corps parfaitement sculpté, un charme déconcertant , et il était définitivement sexy… Elena ne voulait peut être pas se l'avouer mais elle eut souvent du mal à rester de marbre devant celui qu'elle s'obligea à considérer comme un bon ami.  
De toutes ces remarques, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Tout en réfléchissant, elle le fixait toujours, et lui dit de même.

« Elena ? Toujours sur terre. » dit il en reposant le soutien gorge.

Sa remarque la fit sortir de ses pensées.

« J'ai… une faveur Damon. » commença telle doucement.

« Assouvir un fantasme ? dis m'en plus… » dit-il à la fois ironique et sérieux.

Elena leva encore une fois les yeux au ciel, suivit d'un petit sourire. Les sarcasmes et sa répartie faisait une de ses particularités, bien que des fois agacente.

« Et bien.. j'ai besoin que tu me dépanne pour quelques chose d'assez inhabituel ... » continua t'elle doucement.

« Je suis tout ouie » dit il en la regardant intrigué par son complo.

« Et bien... il faudrait, enfin j'aimerai que tu sois mon petit ami pour une réunion de famille » lança t'elle en se redressant et regardant attentivement Damon debout en face de son lit.  
Damon marqua une pause sentant l'ambigüité de sa requette et rigola doucement.

« Tu es …sérieuse ?» rétorqua t'il, cette fois si sérieusement et étonné.

« Absolument. Pendant 1 semaine à Nashville, tous frais compris. »

« UNE semaine ? T'as pris une offre extension ou quoi ? Dans ce cas là, qu'ai-je en retour ? »

Bien sûr. Damon allait en profiter pour faire un deal avec Elena et profiter d'elle. Mais Elena avait vraiment besoin de son sex appeal cette fois ci... raison famille urgente!

« Un lap dance » lacha t'elle sans même réaliser son propos.

« Mmmh.. très intéressant ! Puis-je avoir un aperçu avant 'diffusion' ? » demanda t'il d'un air marqué de sous entendus.

Pour seul réponse, il reçu un oreiller qu'il eut le temps de rattraper avant que ça ne l'atteigne.

« Promets le au moins ! »

Elle inspira profondément. Malheureusement elle pouvait plus reculer.

« Promis » dit elle d'une petite voix. Damon s'en tira quant à lui avec un large sourire.

«Voilà qui est mieux ! Mais dit moi donc, qu'elles sont les dates pour que je puisse me les imprimer dans ma petite tête et attendre ce fameux jour !»

« De Mardi qui arrive jusqu'au Lundi 6 . On partira le 29, on voyagera de nuit » dit Elena en le regardant en attente d'une réponse.

« Et bien.. j'y serai ! Mais puis-je au moins de poser la question de : pourquoi avoir besoin d'un petit ami fictif pour une semaine ? » demanda t'il en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« Et bien.. on va donc à cette réunion de famille annuelle chez ma tante Agnyes, qui est énormément riche pour tous se retrouver. Et sa charmante fille : kayla ainsi que mes autres cousines ont tendances à tout faire pour te rabaisser ou ce moquer de toi. Et première chose pour qu'elle t'estime comme une moins que rien : ne pas avoir de petit ami. Ca a toujours été la guerre entre nous et j'en peux plus.» Elena ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu'elle l'emmenait non pas pour avoir absolument un petit ami, mais surtout pour avoir un petit ami super sexy et pas quelconque.

« Je vois… tu as de la chance je suis libre comme l'air ces jours ci ! » dit 'il suivit d'une main volante imitant sa parole.

« Tu dois donc te comporter comme un parfait gentleman et végétarien... » en marquant ce dernier mot de sous entendu qu'il ne pouvait que comprendre. « Sinon j'ammène mon pieu!»

Damon fit une mou comme si c'était une torture pour lui.

« T'as un pieu toi? Ok j'essayerai de me retenir. A moins que tu veuilles faire exception à la règle...» repris t'il en penchant la tête suivit de ce sourire signalant les sous entendus accompagnant la phrase.

Elena sourit à la remarque de l'incorruptible Damon. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle se mit en face de lui et posa ses mains sur la poigner comme pour lui indiquer de partir. Comprenant, il se leva en la regardant de ces yeux charmeurs.

« Aller Damon. Lundi 19h RDV ici. »

« Garde moi une place dans la voiture. Et… commence à t'entrainer pour ma… récompense ! » Il lui lança un dernier cou d'œil bleu azur pour accompagner cette réponse, et il enjamba la fenêtre en un clin d'œil.

Elle referma la fenêtre et s'adossa à celle-ci.  
Voilà dans quoi elle s'était entrainer… une semaine avec Damon et Kayla. Une semaine à devoir gérer la pression de Kayla et ses cousines. Dans 4 jours le cauchemar commençait; bien que cette fois ci elle pourra montrer qu'elle est aussi capable d'avoir un petit ami « super hot »!  
Mais parier un lap dance! _Quelle mauvaise idée_ pensa t'elle. Elle ne se voyait vraiment pas comment faire ça sans etre ivre morte et rouge de honte.

Mais ce qui la préoccupait principalement était simplement la présence de Damon. Une seule question tournait et tournait dans sa tête, signe de l'erreur qu'elle venait juste de faire en lui proposant ce marché:

Comment allait elle faire pour réussir à gérer ses sentiments face à Damon ?


	2. Chapter 2

Premier problème: que dire à Jenna pour qu'elle approuve la venu de Damon à la réunion de famille? 2 solutions se présentaient à Elena: soit elle imposait sa venu sans donner d'explication précise (ce qui en soit été un peu perdu d'avance), soit elle faisait passer Damon pour son petit ami, ou elle avouait son complot machiavélique à sa tante.. Aucune de ces issues était la bonne certes, et pourtant il fallait faire quelques choses.

«Jenna?»

Jenna préparait le repas du soir quand Elena vint s'approcher d'elle pour requérir son attention.

«Oui Elena? Le diner n'est pas près cette friteuse m'a encore lachée ! Mais t'inquiète ça va aller, j'ai pas besoin d'aide c'est bon»

«Nan en fait je viens te voir pour notre séjour chez tante Agnyes» commença Elena doucement. Jenna se retourna, intrigué par les propos d'Elena.

«Qu'est ce qu'il y a?» Jenna la regardait attentivement devinant ce qu'elle avait l'intention de dire «Oh non Elena, non non. Tu dois venir!»

Elena releva la tete aussitôt comprenant le doute de Jenna

«Non non t'inquiète pas je viendrai! Je voulais juste te demander si Damon pouvait venir avec nous, pour m'accompagner…» Elena demande hésitante. Le visage de Jenna tourna en une expréssion incrédule.

«Damon? Sérieusement?» l'interrogea Jenna mi amusée. «Elena non c'est réservé à la famille. On peux rien faire de tel» dit elle d'un ton assez ferme.

Nan nan nan... elle avait vraiment besoin de Damon à coté d'elle. Il devait lui servir à sauver son honneur et écraser Kayla! Cela faisait assez longtemps que sa charmante cousine lui tapait sur les nerfs. Le fait que Jenna refuse simplement ce qui pourrai (il faut l'avouer) sauver cette semaine, rendait Elena dingue.

«Ecoute... tu sais Kayla? Ma.. cousine?»

«Oui bien sûre» répondit Jenna ne voyant pas où Elena voulait en venir.

«Cela fait depuis l'âge de 11 ans qu'elle ne cesse de vouloir me rabaisser, ce moquer de moi par tout les moyens , et surtout celui de... - savoir laquelle aura le petit ami le plus sexy, charmeur et physiquement attirant.» Elena s'arrêta mais repris aussitôt «Oui je sais c'est peux être puéril mais il y a 2 ans, elle a presque réussit à me piquer Matt, et je voudrai une fois pour toute quelle arrête de vouloir me faire voir que je suis incapable de me trouver quelqu'un à cause de mon manque de blondeur et sex appeal!» s'arrêta Elena éssouflée de sa prompte tirade. Jenna la regarda les yeux écarquillés avant qu'un petit sourire (peut être moqueur il faut l'avouer) vienne ce déssiner sur son visage.

«Le... petit ami le plus...sexy, charmeur et physiquement attirant...? Et donc tu penses bien sure à Damon...» Jenna sourit amusée de pouvoir destabiliser Elena après cette de révélation soudaine.  
Elena quant à elle devint d'une couleur rouge remettant en doute la confidentialité de des actions.

«Jenna! C'est pour 1 semaine, et comme Stefan et moi sommes plus ensemble, quoi de mieux que son frère pour..-» s'enquit Elena de défendre.

«Je comprend» coupa Jenna aussitôt avec un petit sourire. Elena eut un petit sourire de soulagement également, bien qu'un peu gêné.

«Et donc...» continua Elena sur un ton défensif, demandant clairement une réponse définitive à sa requête.

«Il peut venir» termina Jenna avec un sourire aux lèvres, puis elle finit par se retourner reportant son attention sur la poil mijotante.

«Merci. De... comprendre» finit par dire Elena gênée, avant de repartir devant la télé dans le salon jouant avec ses doigts nerveusement.  
Au moins, elle avait réussit à faire accepter Damon à sa tante pour cette semaine en enfer. Mais elle venait en d'autres termes, malgré sa défense furtive, d'avouer qu'elle trouvait assez sexy, beau et charmeur Damon pour vouloir l'emmener sur le concours familiale du petit ami parfait...Super!

Bref, ils partaient dans 3 jours et elle devait se mentaliser pour passer ces 7 jours en face à face avec ses rivales de cousines et son nouveau complice: Damon.

'Complice'... quel petit mot. Son nouveau petit ami plutôt. Un statut qui la dérangeait assez de donner à Damon. Comment se comporter avec lui? Avant de lui proposer ce deal, elle n'avait surement pas penser au jeu qu'ils devraient alors jouer. Se comporter comme un couple et réduire à néant ses envies ou sentiments naissant... Mais Elena voulait par dessus tout montrer à Kayla et les autres qu'elle pouvait gagner, peut importe ce qu'elle devrait faire: elle le ferait. Si seulement elles savaient qu'elle était sorti avec un vampire, la rivalité serai gagner haut la main!  
Et en cas d'échec totale (bien que peu propable), elle pourrait très bien soudoyer Damon pour qu'il contrôle leurs esprits et leur faire penser ce qu'elle voudrai! Certes le deal n'était pas non plus très glorieux, mais à la guerre comme à la guerre!  
Un vampire comme petit ami n'est pas courant et ça peu toujours aider...

Lundi 18h30, toutes les valises étaient prêtent à être embarquées dans la voiture de Jenna pour partir sur la route. Cette dernière avaient dormit toute la journée afin de pouvoir conduire toute la nuit et se reposer chez les Paxton le lendemain. Elena attendait un peu anxieuse l'arriver de Damon. En espérant qu'il ne lui pose pas un lapin de dernière minute même si il avait répondu qu'il serai là au texto de la vieille..  
Enfin il arriva a... Elena regarda sa montre, 18h59. Le malin... Il salua Jenna et Jeremy, celui ci un peu retissant, puis s'approcha d'Elena.

«Prête?» lui dit il à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

«Prête à quoi?» demanda Elena en tournant la tète vers lui et s'écartant d'un pas. Damon sourit en coin avec ses yeux malicieux.  
«A hurler haut et fort à ta chère et tendre Kayla que tu as le petit ami le plus sexy du monde? Et en même temps, prête pour le lap dance?» avec ça il s'éloigna en la regardant malicieusement ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre. Il pris sa valise et la mit dans le coffre avant de monter dans la voiture où ils s'installèrent, Jeremy devant avec Jenna, et Elena avec Damon à l'arrière.

Sur le trajet Damon était resté assez calme contrairement à ce qu'Elena aurai pu penser. Il s'était endormi la tête contre la fenêtre assez vite. Vers les 3 heures du matin Jenna s'arrêta à une station pour faire une pause afin de se restaurer et faire le plein. Sentant l'arrêt de la voiture, Damon se réveilla. Jeremy dormait profondément Elena avait la tête dans un magazine et la releva lorsqu'elle sentit Damon se réveiller.

«Quel heure est il? » demanda Damon.

« 3h10. T'as dormis depuis qu'on est partis » statua Elena.

« C'est pas ce qu'on est sensé faire… dormir la nuit? » dit il en mimant l'évidence, croisé au regard soupçonneux

« J'arrête pas de penser a demain enfin tout à l'heure. Tout ce dont j'arrive à penser c'est le visage de sainte Kayla et en fait à … mon échec avec Stefan. .. ça aurai été tellement plus simple…»

« Arrête ! Il te détruisais c'est tout. De plus je sais très bien joué le petit ami. Tu me fais pas confiance ou quoi ?» dit il d'un ton sec et ferme tournant son visage du sien.

« Damon ! Arrête voyons. Et Stefan une des personnes à qui je tien le plus et il est ton frère ! » Elena le regardait insistante ne comprenant pas sa réaction. Il retourna son visage face au sien sans dire mot.

« Dis moi… » repris 1 minute plus tard Elena, avec une voix aussi audible qu'un murmure, sachant que Damon entendrait très bien ses paroles grâce à ses capacités. Sans la couper il attendit sa réponse.

« Nan rien » et elle reprit son magazine mine de rien. Mais Damon la fixa plus intensément avançant son visage d'un air interrogatif. Elena soupira sentant le regard insistant de Damon.

« Il n'y a pas de risques que tu es des envies de…. te nourrir… ? » attendant sa réaction. Damon soupira à son tour détournant à nouveau son regard.

« Elena. Si tu veux savoir, oui je me suis nourrit, non je sais pas si je n'en aurai pas envie. Et vu que tu te proposeras pas je vois pas pourquoi tu as un intérêt si soudain là dedans. »

« C'est ma famille ! Et tu n'es pas comme Stefan, tu … penses qu'à attaquer des gens et te servir d'eux pour assouvir tes envies aussi sanglante qu'elles soient ! » commençant à s'énerver subitement. Damon se redressât.

« Woh. QU'est ce que… parlez moins fort ! » interrompit soudain Jérémy émergeant du monde des rêves.

Elena tenta de se calmé en vains. Elle s'était surement embarquée dans une histoire qui dépassait ses capacités de contrôles. Elle ouvrit donc la portière arrière et sortit dans la nuit sombre éclairé par les néons colorés de la station service. Damon ne comprenant pas son comportement fit de même et contourna la voiture pour la rejoindre à une 20taine de mètre de la voiture.

« T'as pas confiance hein ? » il se rapprocha d'elle qui se tenait dos à lui « Malheureusement fallait y penser avant de m'inviter, ce qui apparemment tu n'as pas fait, car mon physique et ma présence physique t'incombait plus que ma morale. » conclu t'il sérieusement.

« Nan c'est faux Damon » dit Elena en se retournant. Elle passa les mains sur son visage comme pour se remettre les idées en places.

« J'en ai rien à faire d'ailleurs, c'est moi qui ai accepté donc j'assume mais si tu pouvais t'éloigner un peu de certain aspect des vampires ça ne te serai que bénéfique. » continua t'il.

« Ecoute je suis désolé » Elle soupira longuement les mains sur les hanches comme pour se remettre les idées en places. « C'est juste que cette semaine me stress tellement, j'aimerai vraiment être à la hauteur et rien que le fait tu es accepté ma demande me donne aucun droit de te critiquer. Je suis désolé. »

Damon ne lui donna pour réponse qu'une mou dont il était le seul à connaitre la recette. Cela aurai été n'importe qu'elle autre personne, Damon aurai depuis bien longtemps planté ses crocs dans la nuque de sa victime mais en ce qui concernait Elena, son agressivité se dissipait aussitôt. Cette semaine se présentait pour lui comme un immense jeu dont il se plaisait à aller démontrer ses talents d'acteur.

Encore faudrai il qu'il n'en reste que là.


	3. Chapter 3

Note de l'auteur: Tout d'abord je sais, je suis impardonnable sur mon temps de 'pause'… Mais je voudrai surtout vous remercier! Mon début de fiction a eu de très bon retour et je vous remercie vraiment. En espérant que vous continuerez à venir la lire et me laisser des REVIEWS!

Enjoy this new chapter!

Lorsqu'Elena ouvrit les paupières, la voiture arpentait la route sinueuse amenant jusqu'à la demeure des Paxton. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, elle sentit que sa tête était doucement compressée entre 2 matières solides dégageant une odeur qu'elle commençait à identifier et une tiédeure confortable. Dégageant doucement ça tête elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormit le tête contre l'épaule de Damon et qu'il avait fait de même sur la sienne. En ce dégageant, ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et afficha derechef son sourire satisfait comme à son habitude, et tourna son regard vers la fenêtre.

Au boup de la route sinueuse, 2 colonnades annonçaient l'entrée du domaine des Paxton. L'immense allée faisant également office de parking était bordée de lampadaires et de fleurs, ainsi que d'un gazon aussi parfait que celui d'un terrain de golfe. La propriété se confondait avec des allures de petit château, typique des demeures américaines de grandes familles riches du 19ème siècle.

Jenna gara la voiture devant le porche de l'entrée afin de décharger les valises, où les attendaient les Paxton et quelques membres de la famille, assis sur les canapés du porche. Damon regarda Elena avec un sourire complice avant de sortir de la voiture. Elena respira profondément avant de sortir, avec un grand sourire s'affichant sur son visage.

Comme elle l'attendait, toutes ses cousines étaient installées, attendant son arrivée avec impatience pendant qu'elles sirotaient du thé glacé ou une limonade.

Damon décida de s'occuper des valises pour laisser Elena et sa famille se retrouver, tel un vrai gentleman qu'il comptait bien devenir durant cette semaine.

« Vous voilà enfin! Comme je suis heureuse de vous voir ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon voyage» déclara enthousiaste Agnyes Paxton en embrassant sa cousine Jenna, suivit de son mari.

« Oui nous sommes très content d'être ici également. Nous avons fait bonne route, mais un peu fatigué bien entendu. »

« Bien sûre. » Elle se décala pour regarder plus attentivement les 2 plus jeunes se tenant derrière Jenna. « Oh mon dieu Jeremy, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu ressemblais plus à un écolier qu'à une de ces nouvelles popstars de télé crochets dis moi… »

Un silence dérangeant s'installa alors qu'Agnyes continuait son inspection.

« Et toi Elena tu as…. » Elena retint sa respiration attendant que le scanner à détection d'imperfection d'Agnyes se termine « Tu… as grandi, et…changé. Bien que d'un point de vue vestimentaire tu sera surement ravie de faire les magasins avec Kayla ! »

L'intéressée en question descendit les quelques marches de l'entrée accompagnée d'un charmant garçon la tenant par la main, et elle se posta à coté de sa mère.

« Elena ! » dit elle d'un ton presque trop haut pour les oreilles d'Elena. « T'as à peine changé dit donc ! Et je voie que le voyage a été long… J'ai un anti-cernes qui pourrai régler ce problème parfaitement ! » s'enquit elle toute sourire, fraiche comme une crevette fraichement péchée.  
«Au fait, je te présente Taylor ! Mon partenaire au Tennis qui est devenu bien plus qu'un ami… » dit elle en enlaçant énamoureusement son petit ami.

« Hum… Salut Taylor. Ravis de te rencontrer.» dit Elena d'un ait hébété.

Elena sentit une vague de colère et d'humiliation monter en elle qu'elle avait du mal à dissimuler et dire que ce n'était que la première minute ! Cette Kayla avait presque réussit à la focaliser plus sur ses problèmes de teints que la présence de Damon.

Comme entendant son appel au secours, Damon choisit se moment pour faire son entrée. Il referma le coffre fermement ce qui fit lever les yeux de tout le monde vers lui, après ce silence gênant.  
C'est à ce moment précis qu'Elena se rendit compte du mensonge qu'elle allait devoir construire visuellement… Dire que c'était son petit ami était une chose, mais le jouer certainement une autre.

Elena sentit la présence de Damon se matérialiser à sa droite, 2 valises à chaque mains qu'il déposa à coté de lui.

« Bonjour. Permettez-moi de me présenter. Damon Salvatore. Je vous remercie d'avance pour bien vouloir m'héberger pendant cette semaine.» dit il en serrant la main aux hôtes de la maison.  
Il déposa son bras autour de la taille d'Elena et se serra contre elle, ce qui eut pour effet de décrocher la mâchoire autant à la mère que de la fille Paxton. Pour ce cou là, bien qu'Elena se sentait gênée, elle était fière de son idée qui se révélait miraculeuse.  
Kayla s'avança d'un pas pour le saluer oubliant instantanément son prince charmant qui l'enlaçait quelques secondes plus tôt. Les 3 cousines se tenant derrière elle se mirent à susurrer pour partager leur étonnement face au spectacle qu'offrait Elena.  
Tel un gentleman que Damon était, il prit la main de Kayla et l'éffleura se sa bouche pour la saluer sûre de sa tactique de séduction.

« Kayla c'est bien ça ? » demanda Damon. Kayla se fendit de son plus beau sourire en guise de réponse affirmative, et se redressa face à lui.

« Elena m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Et vous, vous devez être les cousines n'est ce pas ? » dit il en posant son regard bleu azur quelques mètres plus loin.

Les 3 intéressées de sont également fondu de leur plus beau sourire. Damon avait l'effet esconté, ce qui plu à Elena bien qu'en un sens, ça la dérangeait même si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

« Bon et bien allons nous installer ! Que cette semaine commence ! » s'enquit Jenna d'un enthousiasme douteux, visiblement fatiguée par le voyage. 

Damon resta au coté d'Elena pendant qu'on les installait dans leur chambre, suivit d'une Kayla au regard scruteure et séducteur lorsque Damon croisait son regard.

« Le déjeuner sera servit dans 1h dans le jardin coté étang. Nous pourrons faire plus ample connaissance » finit Kayla en jetant un regard à Damon.

« Merci Kayla, on y sera » conclut Elena le plus gentiment possible.

« Hé bé ! Plus vrai que nature celle là ! » remarqua Damon en entrant dans la chambre. « Oh !... Et je prends le coté droit juste pour te prévenir ! »

Elena leva un sourcil interrogateur et suivit le chemin du regard de Damon qui parlait apparemment du superbe lit King size aux tons nacrés couverts de cousins et d'oreillers argentés et vert pomme.  
Voici une nouvelle difficulté se rajoutant à son plan initiale.

« Non non non non Damon ! Hors de question ! Tu dors sur le sol avec tout ces oreillers en guise de matelas si tu veux, mais au sol ! Et puis un vampire c'est pas sensé dormir dans un cercueil à la base ? » déclara t'elle d'un ton décidé.  
Damon se jeta sur le lit, faisant sauté les cousins et releva sa tête de chaton dépourvu de parents.

« Tu me ferai pas ça quand même. Moi, ton si chère et tendre sauveur de petit ami… ! »

« Okay alors c'est moi qui dormira sur le sol ! » conclua t'elle en ouvrant sa valise.

« Je dormirai par terre. Si c'est vraiment tout ce qui t'importe. Jusqu'au jour ou Kayla ou une de tes cousines découvre notre petit campement. Surtout que si tu veux vraiment remettre à sa place cette Kayla, dormir à côté de moi sera du gâteau à côté de ce que tu devra faire face aux autres ! » suivit du sourire en coin caractéristique de Damon. « si tu vois ce que je veux dire… » il se leva et s'approcha d'elle en lui tournant autour.  
« Mains chaleureuses, regards romantiques, bisous dans les cheveux… ou bien baiser passionnés. »

« JE fixe les règles ! » intervient Elena « Aucun baiser passionnés auxquels, je sais, tu es si attaché ! Quant au reste…. On verra. »

« Voyons ne soit pas si coincé jolie cœur» Avec ça il lui lança un regard intense et se remit à son installation dans la chambre. 

En sortant sur la terrasse pour rejoindre la famille, Elena s'arrêta juste avant de sortir dehors rejoindre la famille. Damon se retourna une demi seconde plus tard la regardant d'un regard interrogatif. Sans dire mot, elle soupira lourdement puis tandis sa main vers celle de Damon.

« C'est partie ! » finit Damon en lui emboitant le pas et lui prenant la main.

Kayla avait gardé précieusement une place à côté d'elle pour Damon, et Elena se retrouvait en face de lui.  
Après de chaleureux sourire lancés à Damon, Kayla commença à vanter les exploits sportifs de Taylor et leur rencontre digne d'un compte de fée sportif, tout en commençant à manger.

« Demain ça fera donc 2 mois que nous sommes ensemble ! » dit elle rayonnante, accrochée à la cuisse de son partenaire.  
Elle se retourna soudainement vers Elena la fixant sérieusement.

« Et toi Elena, raconte nous un peu pour toi et Damon ! Votre rencontre, depuis combien de temps… ?» finit elle un grand sourire de défit sur son visage.

Elena se redressa de son assiette se rendant compte qu'une dizaine de regards (soit une bonne partie de la tablé) s'étaient soudainement retournés vers elle.

« Et bien,… je… » commença t'elle cherchant ses mots. Elle et Damon n'avait en effet pas décidé d'un scénario quelconque expliquant leur rencontre ou des éléments marquant pouvant seller leur prétendue relation. Elle allait imaginer une rencontre durant une soirée organisée par Mytic Falls lorsque Damon lui coupa la parole.

« Oh c'est très simple. On s'est connu car… Elena sortait avec mon frère, Stefan. Ils se sont séparés après 7 mois ensemble, se qui a permis qu'on se mette ensemble. Depuis près de 3 mois maintenant. » il finit par tourner son regard ravie vers celui d'Elena qui ne semblait pas très coopérative.

« Oh…. Vraiment Elena ? » s'enquit Kayla étonnée d'entendre cette version impliquant un autre garçon, autre que le frère de son actuel petit ami !

Elena parut hésiter un petit moment ne détachant pas son regard de celui de Damon. Un silence pesant s'était installé autour d'elle la mettant de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« C'est… exact. Enfin rien d'extraordinaire ou de bien intéressant…» suivit d'un petit sourire pour sauver les apparences.

L'intevention de sa tante pour son discrous de Bienvenue la sauva in-extrémiste de ce tout nouveau cauchemar.

Mais tout ce qui l'incombait à ce moment précis était son envie immesurable de planter son couteau dans les cotes de Damon le plus profond possible. _Il se sentait obligé d'inclure ma VRAI relation avec Stefan dans l'histoire ? Pas que cette situation soit déjà assez difficile bien sûre ! _pensa t'elle.

La durée du repas lui permis alors de perfectionner son sermon que Damon allait recevoir une fois le repas terminé. C'était SA famille et SON histoire. Rien d'autre l'importait pour le moment.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour! Encore DSL pour cette attente concidérable! Mais voilà enfin un nouveau chapitre!_

_Vos commentaire me font sincerrement très plaisir! C'est vraiment adorable de votre part tous ces commentaires et c'est pourquoi je continue cette fiction!_

_Dans ce chapitre, pas forcement beaucoup de Delena mais pas mal de questions profondes. Enfin bref... je vous laisse découvrire! :D_

_Enjoy!_

Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que Damon avait joué le jeu durant tout le repas. L'attitude du petit ami parfait envers sa compagne. Bien qu'un peu gênée, Elena avait su jouer le jeu également malgré les regards scruteurs de Kayla et de ses cousines, en particulier de Mia son bras droit.  
Kayla semblait un tant soit peu dans ses pensées manipulatrice, tout comme Elena, bien que leurs pensées soit diriger bien différemment.

« Donnons nous rendez-vous ce soir au sous sol ! J'ai une surprise pour vous tous ça sera une soirée qu'entre jeunes et on va bien s'amuser!» dit Kayla a la fin du repas avant que tout le monde se sépare et s'occupent à leurs activités.

Elena soupira discrètement derrière Damon, peu enthousiaste de ce nouveau divertissement en compagnie de ses cousines. 

Elena referma la porte une fois dans leur chambre.

« Vraiment? Fallait que tu ressortes Stefan là dedans n'est ce pas? » Son visage sévère lui faisait face alors que ce dernier était concentré sur comment trouver la chaine sport de la télé.  
Il tourna son regard vers Elena mine de ne pas s'intéresser à son discours et redétourna son regard vers la télé. Elena s'avança vers lui, pris la TV commande, éteignit la télé, se mit entre lui et la télévision et croisa les bras.  
D'un air résigné, Damon s'assis sur le lit mine d'être agassé.

« Et alors? Je pensais que ca t'aiderai à faire paraître l'histoire plus facile à jouer pour toi! Tu sais même si j'ai du mal à la comprendre, je peux concevoir, en me concentrant très fort, que m'avoir comme petit ami peu, peut être , être un peu compliqué. » Son sourire en coin s'afficha derechef, accompagné par son regard mystérieux.  
Elena restait néanmoins agacée et elle commença a faire les 100 pas dans la chambre.

« Maintenant qu'est ce qu'elles vont penser? 'Se faire les 2 frères, wow quelle classe! ' ou encore, 'c'est assez difficile pour elle de se trouver un mec, alors quand elle a le bon filon, elle le lâche pas!'. Maintenant tous le monde va redoubler de questions concernant mon passer amoureux, et franchement c'est pas ce qui me réjouit le plus Damon! Alors encore une fois, Merci! » Damon se détacha de son sourire en coin, pâtissant néanmoins par les préoccupations d'Elena. Après tous, c'était sa famille et oh mon dieu il savait à quel point les relations familiales pouvaientt être importantes et compliquées.

« Bien. Si tu insistes autant, ce qui nous reste à faire c'est se fixer un 'historique' et des habitudes de couples. »

« Génial... Tout d'abord, notre prétendue relation a commencée 3 semaines après la fin de celle avec Stefan. Je veux pas être prise pour la trompeuse! D'ailleurs nous n'aimons pas montrer de grand gestes d'affections, et Stefan et toi êtes restés en de bon termes!» Elena insista pour bien faire comprendre à Damon ses intérêts, bien que ce dernier se semblait pas y convenir parfaitement. Elle s'assit sur un autre bord du lit, il se retourna et la regardai, contraint par ses directives.

« Mouai...tu pourrai trouver plus crédible. Bref... alors disons que lorsque tu sortais avec Stefan,... nous avons créé des affinités. Au début tu me considérai comme un salop fini, mais néanmoins très séduisant... » il accompagna son discours de son sourire charmeur.

« Et donc, tu te servais de ton physique pour être le salop que je pouvais pas supporter. Mais, au fur et a mesure, tu as pu montrer que tu pouvais être un être sensible au fond de toi, que tu te cachai dernière une carapace qui s'est construite à cause d'importun évènement de la vie... » leurs discours s'enchainait sans interruption tel un monologue dirigé par une même personne.

« Au fils des discussions nous nous sommes trouvés des affinités, je t'ai aidé à plusieurs reprises face à des difficultés importantes comme... perdre la vie » il souligna d'un sourire ironique « Et tu as fait de même pour moi... ».

« alors, j'ai réussi à rouvrir cette carapace pour la première fois en bien trop longtemps sans le vouloir forcement, alors ce qui me faisait peur chez toi, comme ta manière de parler, de décider, a pris une toute autre signification. »

« Ce qui a amené juste après ta rupture avec Stefan et après la disparition de mon ancienne petite amie, à une soirée au clair de lune ... »

« ...à notre première nuit ensemble ce qui a celer notre union ... » finit Elena.

L'ambiance était silencieuse, voir lointaine, peut être un peu trop. Ils s'étaient regardés vaguement, mélangé par leurs pensées vagabondes. Tout 2 se rendirent compte de la ressemblance de cette histoire avec les vraies circonstances dans lesquelles ils s'étaient côtoyés durant ces derniers mois. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'attendait et surtout ne réalisait l'impacte de cette échange.  
Damon se racla la gorge alors qu'Elena se leva pour aller vers le dressing et terminer son déballage d'habits. Elena lui tournait le dos, éprise à la tache de rangement afin d'éviter le moment embarassant qu'elle sentait venir.

« Pressée de voir la 'surprise' de Kayla... attend toi à une de ces soirées girly potins à la noix. » déclara t'elle.

« Mon jeu d'acteur m'empêchera de m'ennuyer. » conclut Damon. Il s'installa sur le lit et se mit à lire les journaux de la presse quotidienne.

Damon était vêtu d'une de ses chemises noires, un pantalon de la même couleur et d'une pair de boots dont il était le seul à savoir accommoder avec ce type de pantalon. Elena s'était assortit avec un legging noir, bottes à talons et pull prune relevé par quelques accessoires. A la fois classe et décontractée.  
Les jeunes avaient rendez-vous au sous sol où se trouvait la salle de cinéma, alors que les adultes mangeait dans le salon. Un buffet était installé pour manger et tout le monde était déjà là quand Elena et Damon arrivèrent sur place.

« Ah vous voilà enfin! » Kayla ne revêtait quant à elle qu'une robe moulante blanche et noir assortie d'escarpins rouge, le tout faisant clairement ressortir ses atouts féminins. Elle lança un regard bref à Elena et d'approcha de Damon. « Va te servir. Je suppose que tu dois mourir de fin. » accompagné de son plus beau sourire et d'yeux malicieux.

Damon pris Elena par la taille et il allèrent se servirent devant le buffet titanesque qui s'offrait à eux.

« Elle a pas lésigné sur la nourriture. Et ni sur sa tenue à vrai dire. » fit remarquer Damon. Elena lui lança un regard de désespoir, s'arrêta 10 secondes, puis se mit soudain à sourire.

« Qu'importe! Allez Elena, tu es sensée respirer le bonheur! » Se convint elle. « Tu es une femme intelligente, belle et au dessus d'elle! »

« Alors, » commença Kayla devant l'écran de cinéma « rien que pour vous ce soir, j'ai pu avoir en avant première … attention les filles...le nouveau film de la saga Twilight: Eclipse! » Toutes les filles et.. quelques garçons se tordaient dans des grimaces et des sons témoignant de leur surprise et de leur joie.

« Oh pitié. Comment peuvent ils accrocher à ce genre d'histoire de vampires débiles, guimauves et surtout mal réalisée? Heureusement que leur histoire de loup garou relève le tout! »  
Elena lui lança un oeil amusé et à la fois méprisant.

« Il y a encore un an je trouvais l'histoire absolument géniale mais aujourd'hui... les choses surnaturelles me sont bien trop familières comme tu as pu le remarquer. »  
Damon lui adressa un sourire amusé avant que les lumière s'éteignent et le film commence.

Le film a eu tendance à ennuyer profondément Damon, alors qu'Elena était absorbée comme tous les autres par le film malgré elle.

« Quels mauviettes ces vampire! » murmura Damon à l'attention d'Elena  
« Chuuuut » répondit elle.  
« Des vampires qui brillent au soleil! Je rêve! »  
« Chuuuuuut! » chuchotèrent tous les autres.  
« Ok ok.. j'ai compris! Vous aimé les vampires gay... »

Pour seul réponse il eut une tape sur l'épaule de la part d'Elena.

Lorsque le générique apparut sur l'écran, Elena se sentait à la fois apaisée et mélancolique; quant à Damon, son esprit avait quelque peu dévié. Que voyait les adolescents dans l'émotion profonde des vampires de ce film? En quoi l'éternité devait elle être un puits de sentiments sans ombres à part des problème de vie sexuelle?

Les lumières se rallumèrent et chaque partenaires se mirent à commenter le film, en émettant que des commentaires positifs sur la beauté des acteurs et la pureté de l'histoire.

« Bon, on y va! T'as raison, ta cousine m'a épuisé ce soir! » lança Damon en se levant.

« Chuuuut! » s'énerva Elena. Elle le retira pour qu'il se rassoit à côté d'elle.

« Nan mais franchement, des vampires qui s'instillent, qui sont torturés par je ne sais qu'elle émotion débile et qui ne peuvent même pas coucher avec des humains à cause de leur odeur! Sérieux c'est quoi ce monde? »

Elena regardait dans le vague, le visage triste. « C'est un monde où les choix, les complications seraient plus faciles. »

« Alors Damon comment a tu trouvé le film? » demanda Kayla en s'asseyant collée à lui.  
Il détourna son regard confus qu'il tenait sur Elena pour regarder Kayla en reculant le visage pour mieux voir son expression qui s'avéra être plus que charmeuse.

« Hum... et bien,... c'est un film pour fille. » conclut-il « Je ne suis pas très 'vampire' je crois... c'est pour ça.»

Damon ne préféra pas répondre. Kayla et quelques autres de ses cousines se tournèrent vers Elena. La révélation concernant son passé amoureux avait en effet impressionné ses cousines, et elles avaient vite associé Elena au sujet 'vie amoureuse '...

« Et toi Elena, tu préfères Edward ou Jacob? » toutes les paires d'yeux autours d'elle la fixait.

« Et bien... » Elle regarda Damon qui attendait apparemment sa réponse avec impatience. « Je .. je peux pas trancher. Surement Edward. Leur amour est pure. »

« parce que la pureté est signe de vérité des sentiments?» Intervint l'une de ses cousines, Khloe, 21 ans et surement la plus terre à terre d'entre elle. Heureusement elles n'étaient pas toutes contaminées par le syndrome Kayla se dit Elena. Mais sa réaction l'intragua néanmoins.  
Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle.

«C'est vrai, avec Edward ils sont tout de suite tombé amoureux, il est le parfait prince charmant, il ne veut que sa sécurité, sans prendre de risques et tout...; mais d'un autre côté, Jacob est l'amis maudis qui l'a toujours protégé alors qu'Edward la faisait souffrir, il lui a sauvé la vie, et bien qu'il tombe éperdument amoureux d'elle, il doit accepter le non retour de cet amour et il en souffre. Pour moi les plus belles histoires sont souvent les plus compliquées. »

Un silence s'installa avant que les discutions reprennent de plus belle. Elena réfléchissait à la position de Khloe et trouvait son argument tout à fait sensé, bien que bizarrement elle ne voulait pas y croire et restait partagée.

Damon quant à lui eu un sentiment de malaise qui tenta en vain de refouler. Voilà qu'une simple histoire d'adolescent et une explication d'une fille de 20 ans venait rechercher au fond de lui cette humanité profonde qu'il tentait de refouler. Khloe venait d'éclaircir le voile opaque qu'il s'était imposé de porter face à ces stupides histoire d'adolescents.  
Voilà tout ce qu'il était, et c'est la conclusion à laquelle il était arrivé il y a déjà un bout de temps. Il n'était que le protecteur, l'amis maudis de la jeune femme qui lui donna l'envie de retrouver son humanité, mais à ses dépends.

« Mais attendez c'est un loup-garou! Comment une femme peu tomber amoureuse d'un loup garou? » repris Damon plus enthousiaste que jamais.  
Les regards se retournèrent sur lui.

« Hum... t'avais pas dis que t'étais pas très 'vampire'? » intervint l'une d'entre elles.  
Damon lança un regard confus.

« Et bien... mais allez quoi! Un loup garou? » mimant un visage suscitant une réponse évidente, qu'il ne troua apparemment pas... Il se tourna vers Elena sachant que seule elle pouvait comprendre son ironie. Elle se mis à rire doucement, ce qui dérida Damon et un franc sourire s'installa sur son visage.  
Et il se maudissait intérieurement pour ressentir ce sentiment bizarre que ça raison rejetait à tous prix. 

_Ne vous méprenez pas, j'adore Twilight! C'est juste que ça allait avec le personnage de Damon de dire ça sur le film, forcement!_

_Review please! ;)_


End file.
